


True Intent

by Yuni30



Series: Nymph Hugs [6]
Category: Ni no Kuni
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Caring, Friendship, Gen, Good Intentions, Possible bad intentions, Responsibility, Revenge, Team as Family, True intent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuni30/pseuds/Yuni30
Summary: Oliver question's the thief's true motives. Are they purer than he suspects?(This work can also be found as a drabble chapter for "Nymph Hugs" over on Fanfiction.net along with its sibling works.)





	True Intent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like A Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364077) by Wherever Girl. 



> Hi, everyone! I decided to write about Swaine and Oliver's relationship as friends. Cause next to Marcassin, Oliver's my favorite guy to write about getting into shenanigans with the thief. Part of this may be because of **[Wherever Girl](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2005234/Wherever-Girl)** 's [Like A Brother](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10378523/1/Like-A-Brother) fic. (You're welcome for the shameless advertising, WG.)
> 
> Disclaimer: If you seriously think I own any rights to anything involving this game you need to get your head checked. I don't. I don't think I ever will.

Of all the places to set up camp, the Miasma Marshes were the worst. It felt like everything, even the trees, were out for blood. Hence, why they slept in shifts- two of them on guard duty while the other two slept. Drippy and Esther called the second shift, leaving Oliver and the thief on first.

"Hey, why do I have to get first shift," Swaine complained, not wanting to have to look out at the creepy marsh anymore than he had to. He stepped back suddenly when he received a tired glare from the familiar tamer- a glare that almost put the swamp's nature to shame. "I mean, wouldn't it be better if the fairy was on first shift? It'll get dark soon and he can sense things better than I ever-!"

A loud snore broke his argument down as his attention swiftly diverted to the lantern adorned fairy who had quickly fallen into a deep sleep on the ground. He slapped his forehead, throwing his head back with an aggravated groan. "Fine," he snapped softly. He walked off a couple feet from the others, looking into the forest they had just come from.

Esther, glad to not have to argue with the man, quickly turned in and snuggled down into her sleeping bag near the fire. The wood didn't come from the marshes, but from elsewhere in the world. The four weren't even sure if wood from this place would even light.

The young wizard took a seat near the thief, looking out into the depths of the swamp as well. They sat for quite a while in silent contemplation, listening to the foreboding sounds natural to this place and this place alone.

At first, when they entered, each sound had made everyone jump a little. Even the Tombstone trail, as dreary as it was, wasn't as dark and ominous as the marshes. After a day or so of traveling, though, it wasn't as bad. Nevertheless, it was still a little creepy.

The wizard glanced up at his older friend and noticed that he seemed a bit on edge. He began to doubt if his friend would get any sleep even if he _had_ taken second shift. As usual, Swaine played his part reluctantly.

Oliver, alone with his thoughts despite keeping the thief in a silent company, began to reflect on their journey together. Yeah, Esther was the first person to join him on his quest to face Shadar and save his mother, but when things got tough- and they often did- he found himself relying on Swaine more and more. At first, he wasn't sure when he met him- his nonchalant and bitter attitude, as well as his preferred profession were definitely obstacles- but the man was just as dependable as Esther.

Why did he stick around after everything in Hamelin, though? He had made it home. That was his end goal, wasn't it? He complained time and time again before they entered dangerous territory, but his cowardly side comments never showed in his fighting- he gave it his all, usually.

Oliver looked up again at Swaine, who was now nervously looking from side to side. He decided to take the thief's mind off of his paranoia a little. He worried it would affect him if a real threat exposed itself. "Hey, Swaine?"

The thief suddenly looked down at the young wizard, jumping at the sudden sound. "Oh! Oliver, don't do that," he quietly exclaimed. "What is it?"

"I was wondering. Why didn't you stay in Hamelin?"

That was not the way Swaine expected to be caught off guard that night. He shot a puzzled look at his young friend. "What do you mean? We've got to beat Shadar, don't we? Why would I stay in Hamelin if the world was at stake," he half-joked, letting out a nervous chuckle.

Oliver looked down for a moment. The man could have left anytime he wanted after that, though. He would have understood if he did. No normal sane person would have stayed. "But when we entered the Glittering Grotto and the Vault of Tears… You could have left if you wanted-"

The thief shot him a glare he'd never seen before. It seemed all the nervous energy vanished. "I wasn't about to let the lot of you just go in alone- _by yourselves_."

Oliver observed as his friend looked back out into the dense marshland and then look back to Esther and the fairy. "And, in any case…" He looked back and down to his lap where he was holding his Rogue's Revolver.

"The kingdoms being sorted is only a temporary fix. I'm not about to let that bastard get away with what he's done."

So, it was a vindictive cause. Are we just means to an end? The young wizard thought as he looked up in shock at the thief. Was he just helping them, so he could get closer to Shadar? Was that why his fighting was so good despite his complaints?

Swaine must have noticed the betrayed look in Oliver's eyes. His expression immediately softened when he looked at the boy. The thief shook his head and sighed. "Don't get me wrong, Oliver. Revenge is one of the reasons I even bothered, but… it isn't the only reason I stick with you lot. There's something special about our little group I just can't place," he admitted, running his free hand over the muzzle of his gun.

The thief leaned back, releasing his grip on his main weapon to brace himself with his arms. He looked at the hazy sky. "Yes, the Glittering Grotto may have been freezing and the Vault of Tears a bit creepy, but despite wanting to bow out and run away, you needed me."

Oliver looked back out at the woods. "So… we're _not_ just tools for your revenge," he asked hesitantly. He received a baffled look.

"The hell, Oliver? What kind of question is that? 'Tools for my revenge…' When you put it like that, you make me sound like some manipulative mastermind." He shook his head, grabbed his gun, and stood up. He looked down at the young wizard who now seemed to be reconsidering his word choice.

Before Oliver knew it, Swaine was pulling him off the ground to stand up. "Let me get one thing straight. If anything happened to you, Esther, or even the blasted fairy, I don't know what I'd do," he stated, staring the wizard straight in the eye. He let go, almost shoving the boy as he turned away.

A couple of long quiet seconds drifted by.

Swaine began quietly, "I haven't been truly wanted or depended on for fifteen years, Oliver. Most people wouldn't've given me a second thought. You…" He looked back at his friend. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come along."

Another long silent moment passed before the thief sat back at his post again. It gave the wizard time to rethink his friend's motives. He sat back down next to the man, this time not sensing any of the paranoid agitation from before. All Oliver sensed was the hurt look on his friend's face. He almost felt guilty. He looked back to the thief who had taken to rhythmically tapping the handgun on his knee.

"Sorry, Swaine, for doubting you," The young wizard apologized. He didn't receive any vocal acceptance, but the hurt look on Swaine's face had shifted to a more neutral one. "…And thank you for your help. I really appreciate it." Oliver didn't look back to his friend after that, letting the subject drop.

The thief smirked, taking a small glance at his friend before replacing his focus on the woods. There were still many trials for their little group to face.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one's based on a recurring issue I have found: Swaine complains like a coward, but his actions don't match. Think about it, he gripes about the Vault of Tears being creepy and the Glittering Grotto being too cold, but the guy doesn't turn around and say, "Nope, I'm out!" I could make this argument with the Fairygrounds, too. He could have just waited out the nonsense down below, but he's intent on sticking with the group.
> 
> My thoughts are that, by the time after everything's done in Hamelin, he grew quite attached. In fact, when you meet Myrtle again later, he claims to be put in charge of Oliver and Esther like an older brother or guardian. He's kind of assigned himself the responsibility of watching the two.
> 
> It's so conflicting that I'm surprised no one called Swaine out on this in the actual dialogue of the game.
> 
> Anyway, review. I'd like to hear your thoughts.


End file.
